1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to control techniques of machines, and, more particularly, to a cutting tool controller and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the application of machining, most machining paths employ sphere blades to perform cutting. However, the sphere blade generates machining static points on paths in tri-axes, which not only wears the cutting tool but also roughs the machining surface. Also, the luster of the machining surface is not ideal, resulting in prolonged machining time or bad quality.
As shown in FIG. 1, after a machining path plan is accomplished, a cutting tool principle axis 1, which is controlled by a machine, performs cutting, the cutting tools of the machine are usually sphere blades, wherein the cutting tool principle axis 1 moves according to a cutting tool principle axis path 10, such that cutting tool 11 performs cutting along a machining cutting tool path 3. Since a cutting tool tip 111 of the cutting tool 11 is perpendicular to a workpiece surface, a machining static point 31 is generated. Since the cutting tool 11 is perpendicular to the workpiece surface, the center of a blade axis of the cutting tool 11 being immovable, such that the cutting tool 11 cannot perform cutting. This results in unevenness of the machining surface. If the unevenness is serious, the machining path has to be adjusted to cut the workpiece again, so as to obtain a desired cutting result. However, it is extremely complicated to adjust the machining path. Specifically, since the machine and the CAD/CAM software for programming the machining path are separate, parameters of the CAD/CAM software have to be inputted to the machine to be converted into NC codes executable on the machine after the CAD/CAM software complete programming the machining path. As such, when a new machining path is required, transcoding has to be performed again to generate new NC codes. The whole process is complicated. Moreover, if the machine and an equipment executing the CAD/CAM software are independent, data transmission and file conversion processes that have to be performed will take even more time.
From the foregoing, persons skilled in the art need a new control technique of the machine. It is desired to find and exclude the generation of machining static points without modifying the original machine equipment, so as to provide a machining control mechanism that reduces machining time. Also, if the wearing of cutting tool can be simultaneously reduced and the smoothness and luster of the workpiece surface can be enhanced, this will bring a great improvement to the quality of the workpiece. This has become a technical issue desired to be solved by persons skilled in the art.